


Coffee Cups

by old_starlit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, this has been sitting in my drafts for way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_starlit/pseuds/old_starlit
Summary: He took a long draught of coffee, hoping that would wake him off, but it didn’t really, so he just sighed and pulled out his laptop and started to type. Black dots were threatening to cloud his vision. Was that good? It didn’t seem good. Well, he didn’t care—he had work to do and he was going to finish it.An hour into typing, he was tapped on the shoulder.“Sir?” a voice asked hesitantly. “The shop’s about to close. You need to leave.”Alex blinked to clear his mind and looked down at his cup, which was empty (when did it get empty?) and opened his mouth to apologize, but then he actuallylookedat the barista and the words he said instead were, “Holy shit.”-Alex is sure he can catch a date with a certain John Laurens, if he could just manage to find a time to actuallytalkto him.





	Coffee Cups

Coffee shops were always full of life, bustling and loud, couples talking and laughing over cups, students reading and studying, an endless cycle of energy.

Well, save for one college student in the corner, looking over notes, drinking a giant cup of black coffee, and looking like death itself.

Alex probably should’ve slept more than two hours last night.

He took a long draught of coffee, hoping that would wake him off, but it didn’t really, so he just sighed and pulled out his laptop and started to type. Black dots were threatening to cloud his vision. Was that good? It didn’t seem good. Well, he didn’t care—he had work to do and he was going to finish it.

An hour into typing, he was tapped on the shoulder.

“Sir?” a voice asked hesitantly. “The shop’s about to close. You need to leave.”

Alex blinked to clear his mind and looked down at his cup, which was empty (when did it get empty?) and opened his mouth to apologize, but then he actually _looked_ at the barista and the words he said instead were, “Holy shit.”

He was, well, drop-dead gorgeous. Curly brown hair tied neatly back into a ponytail, golden brown eyes, freckles dotting his face...a literal angel was standing in front of him.

“Um…” Alex said intelligently. He was feeling dizzy, which was probably from love (no, probably from sleep deprivation) and he managed to wink at the literal angel. Or at least he hoped he winked. It could’ve looked like spastic blinking. “So...come here often?”

The literal angel blinked. “I _work_ here.”

“Well…” Alex said, trying to stand up straight, but instead wobbled. “Huh. Everything’s spinning. Is everything supposed to spin?”

The literal angel took a step back. “Are you okay?”

Alex didn’t get to respond, because someone answered for him. “Alexander Hamilton! Have you been pulling all-nighters _again_?” Shit, that was Eliza, wasn’t it? 

“Sorry, ‘Liza,” he mumbled. “Couldn’t take a break.”

Eliza sighed and tapped the literal angel’s shoulder. “He’s a friend of mine. I can take it from here, John. Close up shop for me, will you?”

The literal angel—no, John—gave a slight smile and flashed her a thumbs up. “Got it, Eliza.”

Eliza thanked him, then turned to Alex, packing up his laptop and swinging his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s get you home, huh?” she suggested and Alex nodded.

“You're the best, Betsey,” he muttered. “Best of wives and best of women.”

Eliza laughed. “I'm not your wife,” she reminded him affectionately and Alex shrugged as best he could.

“Might as well be,” he said sleepily. “You’re like my...platonic wife. Yeah, platonic wife.”

“Sleep deprivation,” Eliza said wisely. “Your apartment isn’t far from here, right? Let’s walk.”

“Kay,” Alex said, words slurring with sleep. “But I think I might need that angel’s phone number.”

“What?” Eliza asked, shaking her head. “You’re something else, Alex.”

“Seriously,” Alex said. His eyes were heavy, but he tried to stay awake for Eliza's sake. “I _really_ need his phone number.”

* * *

John was distracted throughout his entire shift, thinking back to the events of last night.

“Eliza?” he asked, catching himself before he put a plate in the trashcan. “Who was that guy last night?”

Eliza gave a little laugh. “That was Alex Hamilton. You’ll probably be seeing a lot of him, now that you’re working this shift with me. He’s a regular here.”

“Is he, um, okay?” John asked tentatively.

“Yeah, he does that sometimes,” Eliza replied. “Works himself to death. Scares the heck out of me, but...he’s Alexander Hamilton! Can’t exactly stop him.”

“Oh,” John said. “I was just worried.”

“Yeah, Alex’s a nice guy,” Eliza said.

“Uh-huh,” John replied, wiping down the counter.

“Pretty cute, too,” Eliza continued.

“Sure,” John said.

“And very single,” Eliza added and John hit her with the towel. “Eliza! I am _not_ hooking up with some random guy!”

“He’s not some random guy!” Eliza protested. “He’s my friend and just your type. Very passionate about social rights, a writer, very smart...He’s perfect for you.”

John rolled his eyes. “Still don’t know him.”

Eliza crossed her arms. “Well, you have to admit he’s at least good-looking.”

“Because dark circles are attractive,” John said dryly. 

Eliza frowned. “If you just gave him a chance, you could—” She broke off as someone entered the shop. “Alex!” 

“Hey, Eliza,” Alex said with a smile. He looked marginally better after a night’s sleep, hair tied back in a neat ponytail, eyes sparkling, a spring in his step, _not attractive not attractive not attractive._

“I’ll take my usual,” Alex said, seeming not even to notice John. He sat down at a table, took out his laptop and began to write.

Eliza nodded and went about fixing his drink, while John tried to subtly stare at him. His head came up and John looked away quickly before he saw him.

Eliza, noticing all this, came up to him smirking. “Mind giving this to Alex? I’ve got another customer coming up.” She didn’t have a customer, and she knew he knew she didn’t, but she raised her eyebrows in challenge anyway and waved the coffee cup. “So?”

John bit his lip, looked off to Alex, and snatched the cup out of her hand. “Fine,” he muttered, ignoring her grin.

He made his way towards Alex and set it on the table. “Your drink?” he said politely and Alex looked up.

“Oh, it’s you,” Alex said absently. “The literal angel.”

“What?” John said, blinking, and Alex waved a hand.

“Nothing,” he replied airily. “Thanks for the coffee,” he said, and went back to typing.

John shrugged and walked back to the counter.

“What was that?” Eliza hissed as he came back. “You didn’t even talk to him!” 

“He was busy!” John said in protest. “I didn’t want to disturb him.”

“Alex is a complete idiot,” Eliza muttered. “Now he's going to complain to me about how he missed his chance.”

* * *

‘“I can’t believe I missed my chance!” Alex groaned, thunking his head down on the table in the Schuylers’ apartment. “He was _right there_ and I missed my chance!”

“What’s Alex on about now?” Angelica asked, walking towards him.

“Alex was so invested in his writing he didn’t even notice his new crush was standing right in front of him,” Eliza explained. 

“A new crush?” Peggy asked interestedly, because Peggy somehow knew _everything_ going on in the campus. “Who is it?”

“He doesn’t even know his name,” Eliza said with a laugh. “His name’s John. John Laurens.”

“John Laurens,” Alex repeated. “A beautiful name for a beautiful angel.”

Angelica groaned. “Are we going to have to put up with this again?”

“Remember when you had a crush on ‘that attractive guy in debate club’?” Peggy piped up. “And you wouldn’t stop rambling about how hot he was until he opened his mouth and…”

“And now we’re stuck with you ranting about him 24/7,” Angelica muttered.

Alex pointed a finger at Angelica. “Hey, don’t bring up my past crush on Thomas Jefferson. I punched him last week anyway.”

“Alex,” Eliza sighed. “You punched him? Really?”

“He was being sexist!” Alex argued. “I couldn’t just _not_ punch him! And I bet John Laurens would agree with me!” He shot a look at Eliza. “Would he?” he asked uncertainly.

“He definitely would,” Eliza confirmed. “He has the exact same views as you do and would in no doubt punch Thomas Jefferson.”

“I think I’m falling in love with him the more I hear about him,” Alex said and Angelica rolled her eyes.

“Calm down,” she said, even though they were all used to Alex's tendency to be overdramatic. “You hardly know the guy. Maybe try to _talk_ to him first?”

“Right. Yes,” Alex nodded rapidly, taking out a notebook and a pen (he always had one with him). “Talking. That’s step one. What next?”

“He’s hopeless,” Peggy said.

* * *

“A debate’s tonight,” Lafayette said to John. He, John, and Hercules were all piled on John’s bed, John trying in vain to do his homework, but, judging by how talkative Lafayette was being, that was never going to happen. “Herc and I are going to it. What about you?”

John sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I’m pretty tired as is. I was thinking of just sleeping?”

“It’ll be fun,” Hercules said. “One of my other friends is debating and he’s amazing at it. It’s really interesting actually.”

“Eh,” John said. “It’s just people talking. I don’t see the appeal.”

“Go for me,” Lafayette said. “Please?”

“No,” John said.

“You owe me,” Lafayette pointed out. “I sat for an _hour_ as you drew me. You know how cramped I was afterwards?”

“ _Fine_ ,” John said in air of defeat. “I’ll go.”

“Great!” Lafayette shot up. “Let’s go!”

“Wait, it’s now?” John said, scrambling to get up. Hercules stifled a laugh as he nearly tripped over himself and he threw a glare at him.

“Well, yeah,” Lafayette said with a shrug. “You’re not ready yet?”

“I hate you, Laf,” John said, struggling to put on his shoes. “And that drawing came out amazing, by the way.”

“I know,” Lafayette said. “I was in it.”

* * *

The debate was actually pretty interesting, which surprised John. He actually put away his phone to listen and _continued_ to listen. Ignoring Hercules mutter of, “Told you it was good”, he focused his attention on two new people began to debate.

He nearly choked.

There Alexander Hamilton was, bouncing slightly as he prepared for the debate and smiling a bit too brightly at the student he was debating, who scowled at him.

“Who’s that?” he muttered, praying he was wrong.

“Thomas Jefferson,” Lafayette said. “And Alexander Hamilton. _Le petit lion_.”

“The little lion?” John said with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“Just watch,” Lafayette replied.

When the debate started, John could see exactly how _the little lion_ fit his name. Alex was shorter than Jefferson, having to adjust the mike so it tilted downwards, but he was like a spitfire, words coming fast and fierce, eyes alighting with passion, a smile slowly making it’s way onto his face as he began to win the audience over with his words, waging war on his opponents through just his voice.

Little lion, indeed, John thought as he watched, transfixed. Alex seemed to have captured everyone’s attention, and when Washington announced that he had won, Alex shot a cocky look at Jefferson who sighed in defeat. John had heard he was good at debating, Jefferson, but it seemed to be his off day and Alex’s good day, and John could tell everyone in the audience simultaneously agreed that Alex won easily.

Alex turned to the audience and his smile became so bright that John could feel himself smiling back. His eyes scanned on the audience and he locked eyes with John, and he could see surprise flash on his face. Then his smile turned soft and John’s heartbeat picked up and his breath caught in his throat, before Alex turned away and the moment was gone.

“We should go and talk to Alex,” Hercules said, who thankfully hadn’t noticed the exchange. “We always wanted you to meet him.”

John opened his mouth to say _yes,_ he was going to meet Alex and _yes_ he was going to get to know more about him and maybe get his number and maybe go on a series of dates with him.

And then his eyes flickered down and caught sight of his watch and swore. “I-I can’t,” he said regretfully, looking back on Alex. “I have a class in five minutes. I need to go.”

He stood up and slipped through the crowd and out the door, and if Alex was watching him leave, he didn’t notice.

* * *

“He was there, Laf,” Alex said on his phone as he walked down the streets of New York City. “Right there! I could’ve talked to him, but he left before I could.”

He could hear laughter on the other end. “That’s too bad, _mon petit lion_ ,” was the affectionate reply. “But perhaps you should give up on chasing him. You haven’t even had a conversation with him!”

“I don’t give up on anything,” Alex answered stubbornly. “And believe me, if you saw him, you would have fallen in love to. Curly hair and freckles. _My weakness_.”

“Curly hair and freckles?” The playful tone was gone from Lafayette’s voice. “You can’t be serious. Are you crushing on John Laurens?”

“You know him?” Alex asked. 

“Know him? He’s one of my best friends! We were going to meet you after the show and finally introduce you two, but he had a class he needed to go to.”

Alex groaned. “This is just my luck,” he said despairingly. “The one time I could’ve met this _angel_ of a person, he disappears.”

“Well, my dear Laurens is very cute, very single, and very gay,” Lafayette said. “You’ll get him. He’s just your type.”

“Well, I hope so,” Alex replied, pushing open the door of the coffee shop. “I haven’t formally met him so— _eep_!”

“What was that?” Lafayette said, frowning.

“He’s right there,” Alex breathed. “I forgot this was his shift at the coffee shop. And Eliza’s not here. I’m going to die, Laf. I’m going to die.”

‘You won’t die,” Lafayette said calmly. “John’s a nice guy. I’m going to hang up now and let you deal with this.”

“Laf, no,” Alex said.

“Hanging up!” Lafayette sang.

“Laf, I swear to god, don’t hang up,” Alex begged. The line went dead. “Laf!” 

Alex slid his phone into his pocket, shaking his head. He walked up to the counter and somewhat nervously sat on a stool.

John turned. “Hello, what can I get—” His smile faltered when he recognized Alex’s face. “—you.”

Alex gave the most charming smile he could muster. “I’ll take a large coffee, black.”

John nodded and began to make it. The silence was unbearable.

Alex finally cleared his throat. “So, um. I just wanted to apologize for, you know, acting weird last time we met. I was sleep-deprived and I just want to say that usually doesn’t happen. Usually.” He chose his words carefully, knowing that John could very easily want nothing to do with him since he was pretty much being paid to be nice to him. The last thing Alex wanted was to make him uncomfortable, after listening to Eliza complain about customers who'd flirt with her while she was working. 

John laughed, actually _laughed_ , and Alex wanted to melt in his seat. “No harm done. I was more worried if you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Alex reassured him. “I may be suffering from carpal tunnel, but I’m fine.”

John slid his coffee to him, and Alex paid him, before downing half of it. 

“Caffeine's not always going to keep you awake,” John noted. “You should get a full night’s sleep so you won’t, you know, die.”

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,” Alex deadpanned. “I don’t particularly care anymore.”

John smiled. “Well, I do,” he said. “If you die, then we’ll never have another conversation.” 

Alex froze, looking carefully at John, because was that an implication that he liked Alex? That he wanted to see more of him? That he wanted a _date_?

‘Well,” Alex said slowly. “I think we should—”

He cut himself off as _Thomas fucking Jefferson_ sauntered into the coffee shop, lip curling when he saw Alex.

“Hamilton,” he spat.

“Jefferson,” Alex growled. Looking apologetically at John, he said, “I have to go before I kill this guy. Thanks for the coffee. Maybe we’ll talk again sometime.” He drank the rest of his coffee and threw it in the trashcan, glaring at Jefferson as he went. He didn’t notice there was a number on his cup.

John suppressed the urge to scream.

* * *

“You know, Eliza,” John said as the two of them were headed back from their class together. “It really is just my luck, that every time I have a chance to meet Alex, something happens.”

“I knew it,” Eliza sighed. “Every time we talk, the conversation suddenly turns to Alex. You need to do something.”

“I know,” John said. “It’s not my fault though! I don’t even know where to find him.”

“Well,” Eliza said. “Maybe you could join us for drinks tonight. You know the bar right down the street?”

“Yeah, I know that one,” John said. “I’m banned from it. Fistfights.”

“Oh,” Eliza said. “Wow. The universe does seem to hate you.”

“Thanks Eliza,” John muttered.

“Hey.” Eliza slung her arm around John. “It’ll work out. Leave it to Alex to try and fight the universe.”

John gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “I’ll wait.”

“I have to go catch up with Maria,” Eliza said, giving John a one-armed hug. “See you later!”

“Bye,” John said, waving to her, before continuing on his way to the dorm. It was chilly, the autumn air cold and crisp, and he desperately wanted a steaming cup of coffee, but he told himself to wait for his shift at the coffee shop. 

There was a shout, and John looked forward to see two students in a heated argument outside of a classroom.

One was Charles Lee, and John couldn’t help but curl his lip in disgust. Lee was a despicable person, really, and there were times where he could just barely manage to hold himself back from punching him.

And the other student...well….The other student was Alex.

He found himself walking forward and the two, engaged in their argument, didn’t notice him. 

“Get back from where you came,” Lee spat at Alex. “We don’t need freaks like you here in America.”

Alex stiffened, hand tightening into a fist. “Shut up, Lee,” he shot back, and John could tell he was shaken because his usual eloquence was gone. “Don’t bring up my past. And I belong here just as much as every other person.”

“You should’ve died in the hurricane,” Lee continued relentlessly. “No one wants a kicked aside orphan. Your mother is dead and your father doesn’t even want to _see_ you.”

Alex recoiled at those word and John stepped forward.

“Drop it, Lee,” he said. 

Lee turned to look at John. “Come to defend this bastard?” he scoffed and Alex flinched at the word.

There were times where John could just barely manage to hold himself back from punching Lee. This was not one of them.

His fist connected with Lee’s jaw and he fell, clutching his face. His hand stung from it, but he could barely care, looking at Lee bleeding on the ground.

(That sounded a bit morbid.)

(Well, Lee deserved it.)

He turned to Alex, immediately taking his arm. “Are you okay?” he asked. “That guy can get under your skin.”

“That—” Alex took a shuddering breath to calm himself, then looked up at John with a somewhat timid grin on his face. “That was amazing. I—thank you.”

“It wasn’t a problem,” John reassured him. “I couldn’t just do nothing. But, really, are you okay?”

Alex looked down on his arm, which was still being clutched by John. John, realizing this, let go, but Alex caught his hand as he did so. 

“I’m fine. More than fine. Amazing,” Alex said, the grin now wide and happy, and John couldn’t help but think, _Hey. He’s smiling because of me._ “No one’s ever done that before.”

“Well, I—” John started, wanting to ask him a million questions about _everything,_ wanting to go out for a coffee and just _talk_ , and maybe wanted to kiss him too because he was just _cute_ goddamnit.

And then the door of the classroom flung open and Washington walked out, yelling, “What is the meaning of this?” (because, right, this was his class) and beckoned John with his finger to come in the classroom and by the time John was released after being lectured on violence (ha, like he was going to listen to _that_ ) Alex was already gone and the moment was lost.

* * *

“So he punched a guy for you. And now you’re convinced you’re soulmates,” Angelica said dryly in their PoliSci class. 

“Angie, anyone who punches Lee is my soulmate, in my opinion,” Alex replied.

“Don’t call me Angie,” Angelica said with a frown. “But moving away from John…”

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. “I’m not as patient with my sisters on these things,” she told him. “And if I hear another sonnet about his freckles _I swear to god_ …” She shook her head. “Now, _moving away from John_ , are you planning on going to that party tonight?”

“There’s a paper I have to write,” Alex said regretfully, shaking his head. “It’s due in a week, but I would just rather write than party.”

“Come on,” Angelica pleaded with him. “There’ll be food. And alcohol. And all your friends will be there. Kitty Livingston’s holding it.” She raised an eyebrow at him. While Alex used to have a crush on Kitty (and a hopeless one at that), he was well over it.

Alex just shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said and Angelica sighed.

“John's coming too," she offered.

“I’ll be there,” he decided.

* * *

Parties were generally fun for Alex. He liked to talk and argue and was just inches away from starting another argument with Thomas when Angelica dragged him away. 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, annoyed. “I was just about—”

“You are _not_ starting another fight,” Angelica told him. “Anyway, I was just talking to John.”

Alex perked up. “John? Where? I want to talk to him!”

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Good luck with that,” she said. “He’s completely drunk. Kid can’t hold his liquor. I was just about to take him home, because I’m nice to my friends like that.”

“You’re friends?” Alex asked.

“Yeah,” Angelica responded. “He finally attended the GSA meeting and we started to talk and I actually really like him.”

“He was there?” Alex gasped. “How did I miss him?”

Angelica thought for a moment. “I think it was the one that you missed because you were sick.”

Alex buried his face in his hands. “The one time I take a break,” he said. “The _one_ time.”

“Well, you can help carry the idiot home,” Angelica said.

“I just want to have a lengthy conversation with him,” Alex sighed. “Is that too much to ask for?”

Angelica rolled her eyes again, leading him towards a couch where John was, talking to Eliza. 

When she saw Angelica approaching her, she looked up and gave a smile of relief. “He’s rambling about turtles again,” she said with a sigh. 

“Turtles,” John said, and, yeah, he was definitely very drunk. “Are the best animals on the planet. And you know it.”

“Uh-huh,” Eliza said. She turned to Angelica. “Are you going to walk him home?”

“Yeah,” Angelica replied. “I was leaving anyway.”

Eliza turned to Alex. “Can you keep an eye on him? He’s like you, gets into fights over everything. We just need to tell Peggy what we’re doing.”

Alex nodded and sat next to John.

“Hey,” Alex said.

“Hey,” John replied, a crooked smile on his face. “It’s me. The literal angel.” 

Alex flushed despite himself. “You remember that?”

John nodded and stared at Alex for a solid fifteen seconds, before saying, “You’re pretty.”

“I-um…” John was completely and thoroughly drunk and yet here Alex was blushing like an idiot, unable to think of anything to say. “Thanks?” 

“Yeah,” John said, propping himself up on Alex and practically cuddling with him. “So, I’ve talked about softshell turtles to Eliza but I also love sea turtles. Most of them are threatened by pollution, y’know…”

Alex stared down at John who continued to ramble about turtles, surprisingly articulated. When Eliza and Angelica had come back, John was on the migration of sea turtles, clinging to Alex as if his life depended on it.

Angelica laughed, shaking her head. “John’s always been an affectionate friend, but drunk, well...you’re lucky if you can get him away from you.”

Eliza giggled. “Enjoying yourself, Alex?" she asked, a smile on her face that was a bit too vindictive for Alex's taste.

Alex disentangled himself from John. “Shut up,” he muttered, face still red. “He’s just drunk.” He watched as Angelica put an arm around John and walked him out the door, stumbling into the night air.

“Sorry for making fun of you,” Eliza whispered, because Eliza was Eliza and she couldn’t bring herself to offend anyone.

“It was fine,” Alex reassured her. “I just wish…” He sighed. “I just wish I could just _talk_ to him, you know?”

Eliza put her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I know,” she said with a smile. “Just wait. It’ll work out. Promise.”

Alex couldn’t help but believe her.

* * *

It had been a week.

A week of fleeting glances, of quick conversations, of stares out the window, of way too much daydreaming in class.

John was beginning to lose hope. 

He was on the subway, mindlessly doodling on a piece of scrap paper. The doors opened as a new passenger walked in. One hand reached up to take a strap as he stood, stretching a little because of his height, slightly wobbly on his feet (apparently still not used to the city, like John). His feet tapped impatiently and John opened his mouth to ask him to stop, because, really, he wasn’t in the mood for distractions.

Then stopped, because _oh_ that was Alex.

Staring at him for a second, he considered just staying quiet and leaving at the next stop and never talking to him. Apparently his mouth disagreed, because he said, “Alex?”

Alex turned around and nearly fell in surprise. “John?” he asked. “Is that you?”

John laughed, standing up so he could talk to Alex face to face. “Yeah, it’s me,” he said. ‘I didn’t think I’d see you around here.”

Alex smiled (albeit nervously) and replied, “I haven’t seen you around lately. Haven’t had the time to stop by for coffee.”

“Such a shame,” John said. “I was planning on giving you a free coffee.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You can do that?” he asked skeptically.

John gave a shrug. “Just to the cute customers,” he said, flashing a grin at him.

“Hey!” Alex said. “Pick-up lines are my specialty!” He faked annoyance, but it still couldn’t hide his blush.

“Your specialty?” John said. “You asked me if I ‘came there often’?” He laughed again. “And I clearly worked at the coffee shop?”

“I was sleep deprived,” Alex pointed out, but he was smiling. “But, it worked, didn’t it? You fell for my _devilishly handsome_ good looks.”

John surveyed Alex, looking him up and down. “I suppose I did,” he admitted and Alex’s grin grew.

They settled to a stop, the doors moving open, and John sighed. “This is where I get off,” he said regretfully. 

“Oh,” Alex said, disappointed. “Okay. Well, see you around, hopefully.”

“Or…” John turned back to Alex. ‘If you’re not too busy, we could hit up a coffee shop together? It’s on me.”

Alex’s eyes lit up and his smile turned soft, and John wanted nothing more than to bring that look to his face again. “As a matter of fact, my dear Laurens,” he said. “I am not busy at all.” He took John’s hand, pulling him along as they darted out before the doors closed. 

Alex’s hand was warm in his and John couldn’t kill the smile on his face. “A date, then?” he asked.

“I’d expect nothing less,” Alex replied. “You know…” he continued thoughtfully, as they stepped out into the bright light of the city. The sight of rushing people and sound of loud traffic filled the air, but John only had ears and eyes for Alex.

“Yeah?” John asked, prompting Alex to continue.

“I never thought this would happen to me,” Alex said.

“What?” 

“I mean,” Alex shrugged. “A literal angel just asked me out.”

John punched Alex’s arm. “I regret this date already,” he said, but, really, he was smiling.


End file.
